harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rahi (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Huh, who are you? Your name's ___? Oh, my mom mentioned you. I'm Rahi. My Mom's Ina. She's the mayor. Anyway, nice to meet you." *"Good morning, __. Starting work again early today? That's great!" *"Hi, ___! People say I should act more like a kid. What do they mean by that?" *"Hi! My Mom told me to study today, so I'm off to study!" *"Good morning, ___. Do you ever have dreams? I often have dreams where I'm flying through the sky. I'd love to fly someday." 'Chat' *"In this village, my ancestors have served as mayors for many generations." *"The outfit I'm wearing has been passed down through generations of my family. Don't you think that's pretty nifty? I like it." *"Lots of people come and go at the town hall. It's always so busy." *"I'm always teaching Ying stuff about the village." *"Konohana is a super village to live in. Don't you think so?" *"I heard that Dirk is from some other country. He has all kinds of interesting stories." *"Visiting people at home and seeing how they live helps you get to know them better." *'When shown the blue feather: '"That's a Blue Feather, huh? Neat! Who are you gonna give it to?" *'Complete a request:' "Thanks for helping me. Also... do you think.. could you help the other villagers too? My Mom works so hard for everyone here. Please help her out. See you later. I'm gonna go now..." *'Rain:' "Aw, it started raining. And just when I was going to play... I hope it lets up soon... I want to play with Ying." *'During a typhoon:' "You came all this way in this howling wind? Th-that's dangerous!" *'After a typhoon:' "Yesterday's weather was awful. You shouldn't even go out on days like that." *'Snowstorm:' "It's snowing so heavily. I can barely see a thing outside!" 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower: '"I try to help my mom out as much as I can." *'Three flowers:' "My mom's pretty strict, but she's actually really nice when you get to know her." *'Four flowers: '"My ancestors have always been mayors of the village. I wonder if I'll grow up to be a fine mayor like my Mom. I worry about it sometimes." *'Five flowers:' "Do you like this village? Oh, I can tell you do! That's great!" *'Six flowers: '"Why don't I do much fun stuff with my Mom? Uh, well... When my dad was still alive we used to have more fun. That was a long time ago, so I don't remember it much." 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift: '"Oh, for me? This looks so yummy! Yipee! Thanks! *'Liked: '"Thanks a lot! I really like these! Yippee!" *'Neutral:' "Thanks a lot! This is pretty neat!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Another gift today? Oh, I couldn't take another today." Birthday Gift: *'Liked:' "Oh boy! Could this be... a birthday present for me? This is great! I'm so happy that you remembered my birthday!" *'Neutral:' "How'd you know it was my birthday today? Thanks a lot!" 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana and win:' "You won! Congratulations! You're the hero of the village!" *'You live in Konohana and lost:' "Can't believe our village lost.. My Mom's so disappointed." Flower Festival "For me? Really? Thanks very much! I'll take good care of it!" Crop Festival *'Lose:' "You'll do better next time! I'll be rooting for you!" After a Festival *"Today was just so exciting! It was really super!" *"Everyone had a great time at the festival. My Mom looked happy." *"Ying and I had a great time together at the festival." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes